


Cole and Lavellan Romance: "She Wants to Crush Me?"

by MissLeighSays



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cole and Lavellan Love [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeighSays/pseuds/MissLeighSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a couple months after Cole joins the Inquisition. Kaelin Lavellan is kind of crushing really hard on Cole and doesn’t know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole and Lavellan Romance: "She Wants to Crush Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, surrounding my elf-y inquisitor, Kaelin and adorable (sometimes sexy) romance with Cole, so please be kind as I'm still kind of newb. 
> 
> Requests are welcome!

Kaelin just couldn’t get Cole out her mind. There was something about him. She was not sure if it was pure intrigue or if there was something more to him that attracted her. As a mage, she wanted nothing more than to learn everything there was to know about his magical presence. It was afternoon, Kaelin rushed into Herald's Rest Tavern, carrying a dozen sweet cakes. She wanted to get this over with. Not paying attention, Kaelin bumped into Iron Bull. 

“Where are you running off to boss?” Iron Bull said with a curious smile on his face.

“I wanted to see if Cole needed something to eat. I never see him eat with anyone or even bother having a drink. Besides we are having your party later this evening so I would like to invite him.” Kaelin said quickly and obviously flustered. 

“Let me guess you have a thing for the spirit kid. Makes sense you’re both young. He’s dark and broody. Young girls kill for romance like that.” Iron Bull smirked.

“Bull! Are you serious right now? Stop. I am just being friendly. I am quite concerned about him. Not everyone has been the kindest to him aside from Solas and I.” Kaelin felt her face warming up.

“Okay! Okay! Whatever you say. I’ll see you tonight.” Iron Bull laughed so loudly it shook the bar.

Kaelin sighed heavily and walked up the stairs, her eyes searching for the rogue. She found him on the final floor of the tavern, sitting on a chest, just staring. His large hat prevented her from seeing his facial expression, although she anticipated his usual angsty, child-like stare.

“Hello Cole. I just wanted to bring…” 

“An old name burns inside of armor that shouldn’t fit, lit by faces of children he couldn’t save,” Cole whispered, reading another heart. Realizing he was not alone, Cole looked up. “Hello.”

His piercing blue eyes met Kaelin’s. She was speechless. Kaelin felt her cheeks turning bright red.

“I, I, um, I have these sweet cakes from Val Royeaux I wanted to share with you. Josie always orders for me. ” Kaelin handed one to Cole.

Cole lifted his hat from his eyes, examining the colorful cupcake.

“Where do I put this?” he said.

Unsure of what to say, Kaelin nervously stuffed one in her mouth, crumbs forming around her lips.

“You eat them! They’re really delicious.” Kaelin continued eating loudly, embarrassed.

“May I give them to the soldiers in the infirmary? One soldier is from there and wishes every morning to have a bite even just once.” Cole responded nonchalantly, not looking up from his examination.

“You are always thinking of others. It’s amazing.” Kaelin stared at Cole in awe.

She was always impressed by kind people, as she had not experienced much of it in her lifetime, particularly from humans.

“I want to help people. You do too. I want to help like you.” Cole nodded happily. “I’ll take these now.”

“Uh- yes! Wait! Cole! I wanted to know if you were interested in coming downstairs to join us for Iron Bull’s birthday celebration later this evening?”

“Birth…day?” Cole raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Every year on the day you are born, there is a celebration.” A moment of silence echoed loudly between the two, as they stared at each other awkwardly. 

“Do I have a birthday?” Cole asked finally.

Kaelin panicked, grabbing another cake to stuff in her mouth. “Uh yes. It can be whatever you want. I mean you are a spirit but human so you have a date I guess. I mean. OK! You’ll be there. I have to go. There is a very important meeting I must tend to.” Kaelin handed Cole the cakes and ran off.

 

 **Later That Evening...**  

 

The tavern was filled from wall-to-wall with friends of The Iron bull and the Inquisitor.

“To THE IRON BULL! Kicking ass since birth!” Krem shouted.

The large group of friends cheered and took large gulps from their cups.

Kaelin hugged Iron Bull drunkenly. “Love you, you big dragon face!”

Iron Bull’s laughed loudly and hugged the elf back. “Boss, you’re the best.”

“Go find yourself a red head and dance! I’ll get us more drinks.” Kaelin shoved Iron Bull playfully.

“You got it! Krem! Mission Red Head…now!” Iron Bull headed towards the crowd of women.

Kaelin stumbled to the bar. 

“Hey Cabot! What’s the word out there?”

“Drunk and hopeful. What can I get you?” Cabot smirked. Kaelin enjoy her bar side conversations with the Dwarf, his honesty was simple and much needed. 

“Whatever brandy you have back there, friend.” Kaelin turned to see Cole sitting by himself nursing a drink. Kaelin touched his hand.

“Cole! I didn’t think you would come. Why are you alone?”

“Dizzy. But bright and full of adventure. This will be a night to remember.” Cole whispered. Kaelin chuckled, hoping Cole was talking about Iron Bull.

“A night to remember indeed. Please join the rest of us. I don’t want anyone drinking alone tonight. Is that your first drink?”  

“Yes. It burns. Is it suppose to burn?” Cole looked at the glass with disdain.

Kaelin broke into a large smile and grabbed Cole’s hand.

“You are really new at this, huh?” Kaelin asked.“It burns at first but after the third or fourth one, its like magic.”

Cole looked at her wide-eyed and unsure of himself. He suddenly felt insecure.

“Two jugs of brandy. I assume Krem has this on his tab tonight?” Cabot interrupted, his eyes dropped to Kaelin touching Cole’s hand softly.

“Thank you, Cabot.” Kaelin kept staring at Cole. The brandy scent escaped from her lips and her face was flushed. “Go on drink.”

“You’re putting a lot of pressure on the kid, don’t you think Kae?” Varric walked up from behind. Realizing her actions, Kaelin blinked in astonishment.

“I-I am so sorry Cole.” she grabbed the jugs and fled. Varric raised an eyebrow.

“Liquid courage filled her blood. Then she became embarrassed. Flustered. Confused.” Cole whispered. He was unsure who he was reading. Was it Kaelin?

“Who? The Inquisitor?” Varric laughs. “Are you serious, kid? If that’s true. Then it must be because of…” he paused and turned to look at Cole who was just as confused. “You.”

“Me?” Panic seared through his body. Cole was new to this world and did not understand how he could’ve embarrassed Kaelin. He suddenly felt as if he had done something wrong.

“Relax Kid. People have crushes on each other all the time.” Varric chuckled.

“They crush each other? Kaelin wants to crush me?” Cole’s anxiety grew.

Varric bursted out in laughter. “Never mind, Kid. This is something you might have to figure out yourself.” 


End file.
